A battery normally comprises electrodes, electrolyte, and battery separators. Battery separators are located between adjacent anodes and cathodes in a battery to prevent direct contact between electrodes of opposite polarity and to contain electrolyte.
In lithium batteries (e.g., lithium ion or lithium secondary battery) which are increasingly popular, short-circuiting is a problem as it tends to cause thermal runaway and even explosion. Thus, shutdown separators have been developed to cope with this problem. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,730 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,304 both issued to Lundquist et al.) A shutdown battery separator is a microporous membrane which closes its pores at some temperature well below the melting and/or ignition point of lithium to minimize the negative impact of thermal runaway.
Microporous membranes made of polymers such as polypropylene which give rise to higher puncture strength often have a high melting temperature, near the melting point of lithium, which is a drawback for using these polymers to form shutdown separators for lithium batteries. On the other hand, microporous membranes made of polymers such as polyethylene generally have low melting temperature. But their puncture strength is generally low. Thus, trilayer shutdown batteries have been proposed comprising two microporous polypropylene membranes sandwiching a polyethylene membrane.
Japanese Patent Application No. 98395/1994 (JP7-304110A) filed May 12, 1994 by Ube Industires, Ltd. discloses a microporous trilayer battery separator having a polypropylene-polyethylene-polypropylene construction. The trilayer battery separator has a pore-closing shutdown temperature of 135 to 140.degree. C. The process of preparing the separator includes the steps of: extruding a polypropylene non-porous precursor; extruding a polyethylene non-porous precursor; forming the polypropylene-polyethylene-polypropylene non-porous trilayer precursor; bonding the trilayer precursor together; heat-treating (annealing) the bonded precursor; and stretching the bonded, annealed precursor to form the porous, trilayer separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,077 to Yu also teaches a trilayer battery separator having a polypropylene-polyethylene-polypropylene construction. The shutdown temperature given in the example is 132.degree. C. The process for making the trilayer battery separator includes the steps of: forming a porous polypropylene precursor; forming a porous polyethylene precursor; forming a porous trilayer precursor; and bonding the porous trilayer precursor to form the trilayer battery separator.
UK Patent Publication No. GB 2,298,817 describes a microporous trilayer battery separator made by co-extruding a trilayer film precursor having a non-porous polypropylene-polyethylene-polypropylene construction, annealing the trilayer precursor, and then stretching the annealed trilayer precursor to form the porous trilayer battery separator. The separator has a shutdown temperature of 135.degree. C. as given in the examples.
A porous trilayer separator is also proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 56320/1995 (JP8-250097A) filed by Kureha Chemical Industry Co. Ltd., and is purported to have a shutdown temperature in the range of from 100.degree. C. to 150.degree. C. However, in the working examples, the shutdown temperature of the trilayer separators is 124.degree. C. The Kureha separator is prepared by a process that includes the steps of: co-extruding a trilayer precursor, which contains, e.g., a solvent extractable material as pore forming aid, and forming the pores in the precursor by solvent extraction of the extractable-laden precursor.
A microporous shutdown separator should be thin enough to minimize the space it occupies in the battery and to reduce electrolytic resistance. Nevertheless the shutdown separator must also have sufficient strength to resist splitting and puncture. Although these two attributes, i.e., thinness and strength, are each very important, the two cannot be maximized since film strength typically varies inversely with film thickness. Moreover, it is also desirable to provide a separator having a shutdown temperature lower than 120.degree. C., preferably within the range of from about 95.degree. C. to about 115.degree. C., while having a higher temperature at which the integrity of the separator can be maintained. As discussed above, the previously disclosed trilayer shutdown separators all have a shutdown temperature higher than 120.degree. C. This is largely because the methods heretofore known for lowering shutdown temperature either compromise separator thinness or substantially weaken separator strength and interfere with the ability to manufacture the separator. Consequently, there has not been available in the art a trilayer separator having a shutdown temperature of lower than 120.degree. C. while still possessing satisfactory thinness as well as sufficient strength. Thus, there is further need for high quality battery separators.